


lost in translation

by galaxygerbil



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygerbil/pseuds/galaxygerbil
Summary: Doing has always been easy for Wendy. Giving has never been hard for Joy.So what’s the problem?





	lost in translation

Wendy loves Joy, and sometimes, she believes the woman loves her too.

 

When Wendy hears a nice song, she recommends it to Joy.

_Have you heard this? It’s good!_

Her girlfriend doesn’t reply much; and when she does, it’s not very wordy. Wendy reads the short text of _no_ and knows it means she’ll give it a listen when she has time. Joy is like that.

Wendy clears her desk and prepares her things; work hours are over. The thunder outside is intimidating but not reproachful, and she gets home before the first droplet reaches the pavement outside their apartment.

_What would you like for dinner?_

Her Joy’s favorites are chicken and pizza, so Wendy stirs the spinach and pan fried chicken into the creamy pasta lovingly as a compromise. She’s just cleared the table when her phone rings.

**_Joy_ ** _: Working overtime tonight. Don’t stay up for me_

She finishes her meal right when the rain stops. The food can find its way into plastic storage and in the refrigerator with Wendy’s eyes closed. She’s done it too many times to count. Too many nights in a row.

Wendy removes her make-up. Brushes her teeth. Turns down the lights and tucks her own self into bed. The temperature is set just how Joy likes it.

She texts her a sweet _don’t overwork yourself, I love you, good night_.

Joy’s reply never comes.

 

Wendy loves Joy, but sometimes, Joy is better at making Wendy feel like she doesn’t love her back.

 

* * *

 

Joy loves Wendy. She just doesn’t know how to show her in a way the woman will understand.

 

“What’s this?”

Joy looks up from her seat at the dining table. “What?”

“I can’t just take a day off without notice.”

The sale was there, Joy had the money, and all Wendy had to do was make the time. It was a good deal. She says so, but Wendy doesn’t budge.

Joy frowns; confused at the hostility. “I thought you said you needed a break.”

Wendy rubs a hand over her face. “That— You— _ugh_. You don’t get it.”

“Then I’ll cancel it. Done.”

Wendy groans. “That’s not the _point_.”

Joy throws her napkin down. “Then _what is_?”

Wendy stands to place her dish in the sink and walks out. “Leave your plate. I’ll clean it later.”

Joy gives her girlfriend time to calm down; quickly cooling lava after an eruption. Wendy is like that.

Later, she relents.

“Sorry I didn’t ask. Thought it would be a pleasant surprise.”

Wendy is facing away from her.

“It’s okay. One day off isn’t a big deal.”

Joy nuzzles into the smaller woman’s neck, breathing her scent in. Telling her she loves her without saying the words.

Wendy turns around. “Did you listen to the song?”

Joy hums. “On repeat. See?”

She shows her and watches Wendy’s lips spread into a soft, shy smile.

“I knew you’d like it.”

 

Joy loves Wendy, and every time, she tries her best to make Wendy feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> 500-word challenge I set for myself. 250 words for each point of view.
> 
> This is… sort of a recollection of what my previous relationship was like. I felt this would resonate with WenJoy’s dynamic best. Since their interview on whether they prefer to be taking care of others or be the ones to be taken care of, I’ve gathered that Wendy is the type to show her love through acts of service while Joy is the type to show it through gift-giving.
> 
> Yeah. Hope you don’t mind I wrote something a little personal.
> 
> (Do you think I was more like Wendy or Joy?)
> 
> Enjoy,  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
